


[Podfic of] lines in the dark

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Insomnia & late-night conversations. Post book 1. Tentative beginnings.





	[Podfic of] lines in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lines in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716519) by [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2Di7KZP) [3.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 07:20 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
